


Happy Birthday Edorad

by BadBlueCat



Category: Bleach
Genre: Birthday Sex, Excesive cum, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 21:11:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11906295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadBlueCat/pseuds/BadBlueCat
Summary: Edorad doesn't remember it's his birthday, but someone does. 25/08





	Happy Birthday Edorad

Edorad yawned as he woke up, he got dressed and stepped out his room. Di roy bumped into him t that moment, “Oh hey Edorad, uh-um nice mask.” “It’s the same as before.” Edorad quirked a brow as he answered. He moved along, “Hi,” Illfort waved at him, “Nice hair.” Edorad chuckled, “It’s still the same.” He said waving back.

Shawlong came up to him and stopped him, “Grimmjow-sama wishes to speak with you Edorad.” The rrancr said seriously, making Edorad gulp, Shawlong smirked, “Have a nice day.” Shawlong said walking off. Edorad was nervous the whole walk to Grimmjow’s room.

He knocked and went in when the Espada replied. “You wished to speak with me Master?” Edorad asked as he closed the door behind him, “Lock it.” Grimmjow ordered and the red head locked the door. 

Grimmjow walked up to him, their faces inches apart, “Do you know why I called for you Edorad?” the said man shook his head negative. Grimmjow got on his toes to whisper in the other man’s ears, “To have fun.” He purred while his hand groped Edorad’s large bulge, making the man gasp.

The bluenette didn’t waste time, throwing the larger man on his bed, he climbed up and kissed his Fracion, the kiss was intense, their tongues clashed, Edorad moaned as Grimmjow invaded his mouth, not to mention the bluenette’s hip grinding, fuck!

Edorad gasped for air as they parted, Grimmjow smirked, moving down the large body, he took one of those erect nipples in his mouth, while he played with the other. “NGHHH!!” Edorad moaned, then Grimmjow switched nipples, giving it the same treatment of tongue flicking, sucking and nipping.

While Sexta moved down his body, kissing his way down, Edorad took off his jacket. Grimmjow undid the his Fracion’s hakama, smirking at the large bulge. But before he took them off, he nuzzled the bulge, “So hard already, and I’m not even naked yet.” Grimmjow grinned, his eyes full of hidden promises.

Grimmjow tore off the hakama, “AH!” Edorad gasped as his hard 16inch cock sprang in the air, big balls fell on the bed. Grimmjow smirked, bent down and licked his way up, from base to tip, “NNGHH!!” Edorad moaned, leaking pre already, “FUCK!!” he grunted as the bluenette thrusted his tongue inside his slit.

When the Espada began taking in his rod, he buried his hands in Grimmjow’s hair, the bluenette smirked, as he swallowed 12inches instantly, “HOLY FUUUUUUCK!!” Edorad moaned, as Grimmjow moaned, continuing his decent. 

“MASTER!!!” Edorad screamed when Grimmjow buried his nose in his pubes, “FUCK!! I’M GONNAAAAAAHHH!!” He moaned as he came down the Espada’s throat, Grimmjow smirked at Edorad’s weakness, and sucked his way up, earning a few more spurts of the man’s cum.

Edorad panted, he watched lazily as Grimmjow took off his jacket, then grabbed his legs and turned him around, making him gasp. Grimmjow spread Edorad’s big ass cheeks, “Nice hole you have, I’m going to enjoy this.” Grimmjow purred then lapped the entrance with his tongue, making the large man shudder. 

Grimmjow buried his face between those cheeks, his tongue thrusting inside that tight hole, making Edorad moan loudly. “AH AH AH AH AH!!” Edorad panted as Grimmjow added two fingers. Pulling out made the large man whine, “Hmm, you must really want it huh?” the bluenette teased.

“OOOHHHH!!” Edorad’s face was twisted in pleasure as the four fingers inside him struck his sweet spot, Grimmjow smirked, having found the spot and well prepared his Fracion, he pulled out. “Master! Please put them back in!” Grimmjow leaned down to whisper in Edorad’s ear, “Oh I’ll be putting something much bigger than my fingers.” 

Grimmjow pulled back, grinned as he saw Edorad’s hole twitch impatiently, he knew the tall man was watching his slowly take off his hakama. Grimmjow smirked ripping his hakama at the last moment. “OH MASTER!!” Edorad had quickly turned around and nuzzled the huge 18 inch cock with balls larger than his own.

“Want me to pound that nice mouth of yours first?” Edorad nodded eagerly, “Open wide.” Grimmjow smirked as his Fracion did as told, he pushed his large cock passed those plump lips. Edorad began sucking hungrily, Grimmjow gripped the man’s hair, pushing him down slowly.

8 inches down, Edorad slurped his underside, “Hmmm, keep going.” The bluenette hummed. Edorad gagged, but Grimmjow was having none of that, Edorad started pulling off. Grimmjow’s grip tightened, “Too late for that.” Grimmjow growled pushing Edorad down, 15 inches down the large male’s tight throat. 

Edorad started to struggle to push off Grimmjow, but the Espada held his head tightly, and pulled back, before he slammed back in, forcing two more inches down Edorad’s throat, his huge balls hitting the man’s chin full force.

Tears of pleasure flowed down the man’s cheeks as his nose was buried in a thick nest of blue hair, the musk was strong, his cock twitched, leaking pre, he looked up and saw Grimmjow smirking down at him.

The bluenette continued face fucking Edorad for a while. AH! GRIMM-AH-AH MASTER!” Edorad panted as he crashed back on the bed, his throat a little soar from the Espada’s thick cock. Grimmjow mounted him, kissing both nipples, “We’re not done yet Edorad.” He purred the name out, his huge cock poking the twitching entrance.

Edorad gulped, “S-sorry Master Grimmjow.” “Spread’em for me.” And the Fracion did as told, spreading his legs wide, forming a “V” shape. Grimmjow smirked, aligning his large member, leaking pre, he smeared lots on the hungry hole. Edorad was leaking madly too.

“NNGHH!!” Edorad moaned prematurely, “Eager huh?” Grimmjow smirked pushing the tip in slightly. “NGHHAA!!” he moaned as Grimmjow pushed his head in, “GRIMMJOOOOOHHH!!” Edorad moaned and came hard as the bluenette thrusted in 9inches of his cock.

Grimmjow chuckled, “Only half Edorad, half.” But kept pushing in, earning more cum from the panting man, their chests were painted white. “MASTER!! PLEASE!” “Please what?” Grimmjow grinned, “ALL OF-AH IT!!” Edorad begged and the bluenette complied, thrusting his cock in fully. 

Edorad had his tongue hanging out, his eyes rolled back as his prostate was struck full force, he came again. “Don’t pass out just yet, the fun has barely started.” Grimmjow smirked pulling out, leaving only the tip in before slamming back in, leaving Edorad breathless as he started a hard and fast pace. 

GRIMMJOW GRIMMJOW GRIMMJOOOOOOH!!!” Edorad was chanting his name like a mantra, the bluenette’s ego swelled, he quickened the pace, loving the sound of his large balls slapping against his Fracion’s ass.

Grimmjow was fucking Edorad like a wild beast, “MASTER!!! AAAAHHH!!! BREED ME NGGHAAA!!” Edorad moaned/begged and Grimmjow smirked, he pinched both of Edorad’s nipples, before bringing one hand to jerk off the larger male, “GRIMMJOOOONNNGHH!!” the red head came, a powerful load.

“So messy.” Grimmjow chuckled, grunting as the tight hole became tighter, desperately milking his cock. He gave a couple more brutal thrusts, milking Edorad along the way. At the last thrust he buried balls deep, “AAAAAAAARRRGGHHHH!!!” He roared as he came. Edorad’s eyes rolled back completely as his insides were flooded by hot, thick cum, and it kept coming, his stomach swelled immensely.

Once his orgasm ended, he smirked as he couldn’t see Edorad’s head over the swollen belly, but his balls where far from dry. He pulled out, grinned when he heard a whine, cum leaking out slowly of the abused hole. 

He got to the large man’s face, “Don’t worry, it’s just the beginning Edorad.” Grimmjow placed a black leather collar around the man’s neck, and kissed him hungrily, dominating his Fracion’s mouth easily. “Happy Birthday big guy.” 

For the rest of the day, Grimmjow fucked Edorad in all different positions, for the third round, his Fracion had ridden him like a knight on a horse. Seventh round, Edorad was chained from the ceiling and Grimmjow fucked him savagely from behind. His stomach had swollen so much he couldn’t move by himself anymore. After 42 round of rough sex, they lay in Grimmjow’s bed, Edorad panting for the last hour, even in his sleep, as Grimmjow just smirked watching birthday boy.

Shawlong, Nakeem, Di Roy and Illfort, their faces were red, Illfort had blood flowing out his nose, they had listened to Grimmjow and Edorad’s love making, Di Roy actually fainted at some part, and even Shawlong was blushing, they couldn’t wait for their birthdays to come up.


End file.
